


Perfect Match

by soufflepuff



Category: MY FIRST STORY (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Matchmaking, Mystery, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26440459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soufflepuff/pseuds/soufflepuff
Summary: An exclusive matchmaking service guarantees that they can find Hiro's perfect match. But is true love too good to be true?
Relationships: Morita Takahiro/Yamashita Toru, Moriuchi Hiroki/Nishizawa Teruki, Moriuchi Hiroki/Sasaki "Kid'z" Shohei
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	1. True Love, Guaranteed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: I haven't written in so long so I'm out of practice, please bear with me .-.

Hiro walked down a bustling Tokyo street, the sounds of the city humming all around him. He looked around the building complex until he found one that matched the address on the invitation. The building was bigger than Hiro expected. Soft music played as he stepped into the hip venue of an upscale art show.

“Taka! Hey!” Hiro spotted his brother, Taka, among the crowd. Taka’s face lighted up as he approached his brother with arms outstretched and wrapped Hiro in a tight hug.

“Hiro! Thank you for coming!”

“Of course. I didn’t know it was gonna be _this_ big, though. I thought it was just gonna be a tiny exhibition of your uh, what was it, _human people_?.” Hiro chuckled.

Taka laughed. “Honestly, I have no idea how it blew up. But who am I to argue with the review of an art critic?”

“I think you mean _glowing_ reviews from _dozens_ of art critics.”

“Shut up.” Taka smiled bashfully. “Anyway, that’s not the only thing that I was excited about.”

“Then what is it?” Hiro furrowed his eyebrows. The art show that his brother managed to get was pretty big in Hiro’s opinion, so to think he’s got something bigger to tell him made him wonder what it was going to be.

“I want you to meet my boyfriend!” Taka’s words took Hiro aback a little bit. He certainly wasn’t expecting that.

Taka waved over a handsome man from across the room. “Toru! Come say hi to my brother!”

A tall man with beautifully bleached blonde locks sauntered his way to Hiro’s brother. He shot a quick smile to his boyfriend before facing Hiro. “Hey, you must be Hiro. I’ve heard so much about you.”

“Good things, I hope?” Hiro asked.

“Of course.” Toru chuckled. “Taka here is amazing, don’t you think? The way his art makes me feel… It’s _indescribable_.”

“Oh, shut up, you.” Taka giggled in a way Hiro has never witnessed before. _Gross._

“Anyway, I’ll get out of your hair and let you two catch up. It’s been a while since you two saw each other, right?” Toru gave Taka a kiss on the cheek and hustled off. Taka sighed, beaming.

Hiro didn’t know Taka was comfortable with public display of affection, which only added another thing that shocked him about his brother tonight.

“Did I mention he plays the guitar? Well, he _plays the guitar_.” Taka said.

 _Ding ding._ There it is. The reason why his brother was so… _smitten._

So, what do you think?” Taka asked.

“He seems okay.” Hiro said. He didn’t have that much of an opinion yet as they’ve only met for less than one minute. “Where did you two meet anyway?”

“I met him through a matchmaking service. They asked me some questions, then found the perfect person for me. They’re _very_ exclusive. Super selective with their clientele. But I’m sure they’d accept you in a heartbeat!”

Taka reached into his pockets and handed Hiro a business card. “You should try them out!”

 _Has this weirdo been carrying around the business card of a matchmaking service everywhere?_ Hiro thought.

The card is a simple black one with a white logo that says ‘Intact’. From the impression of the card it seemed like a vague, secretive company providing little to no contact information, as there were only their address and a slogan.

“True love, guaranteed?” Hiro frowned and scoffed. “I’ll believe it when I see it.”

“Come on, try it out? How long has it been since you last have a-“

“Alright, alright.” Hiro cut his brother off. He didn’t want to start with his brother pestering him.

“Good. I’ll schedule you an appointment for a consultation.”

-

And that’s how Hiro found himself outside the address Taka gave him. He didn’t have the heart to say no to his brother – moreover, he just didn’t want to hear his brother yap about how single he was, even though he was single himself before he met that “perfect” boyfriend of his.

A sleek, unlabeled complex towered above him. Hiro found it a little weird that there’s not so much as a logo on the door. But the address looked right…

Hiro pushed through the glass doors to enter a warm, inviting lobby. A stunning woman strode gracefully across the room, the steps of her heels echoing through the halls.

“Hiroki Moriuchi? My name is Mihato. I’m the Head of Matchmaking here at Intact.” The woman reached out for a handshake. “Welcome! You got here on the JR train, didn’t you? I hope getting to Ginza Station wasn’t too much of a hassle.”

“Uh, thank you… Wait, how did you know-“

“We’ve done our homework. Intact has been expecting you, after all.”

 _Still, that was a tad bit creepy_ , Hiro thought.

“Your brother Taka gave you a glowing referral. I’m excited to begin. Please, follow me.”

Hiro followed Mihato through the pristine halls of Intact Incorporated.

“I’m still a little overwhelmed by this whole thing.” Hiro started. “How can you guarantee true love?”

“Good question. Love is a complex thing. But here at Intact, we’ve used the latest in behavioral science and technology to devise the most sophisticated matchmaking system in the world.”

“So you think you’ve got people figured out… With some algorithm?”

“Your personality, your wants, your needs… All of that makes you unique, like a puzzle piece. But somewhere out there is a piece that fits flawlessly with you. An exact complement. A perfect match. Our technology helps sort through the pieces to find yours. Simply put, the human heart is _precisely_ our expertise.” Mihato explained.

“Really? Sounds like a sales pitch.” Hiro replied skeptically. “I’m not so easily won over by the slogans and buzz words.”

“Touche. But we stand by every claim. Give us a chance to convince you, and I promise you’ll be satisfied.”

“Well… I’m already here.”

She lead Hiro into a peaceful, softly lit room. A sweet, floral aroma and calming music fill the space around them.

“Welcome to the consultation room. This is where we’ll be conducting our Perfect Match questionnaire.”

“Is this the part where I tell you about my hobbies, my job, and where I went to high school?”

“Taka sent us the personality profile you filled out, so we already have all the basic information we need. Today will be about finding out what you’re looking for in a match.”

“Oh… Okay… So why does this place look more like a day spa than a quiz room?”

“Oh, I assure you, our questionnaire is more than just a quiz. It’s a comprehensive interview, monitoring not just your words, but your biorhythms, your excitement, your emotional engagement… As such, we want you to be perfectly at ease.”

She invited Hiro to sit on a reclining chair in the middle of the room, and instantly his mind drifted as he sank into the shockingly comfortable seat. Mihato sat on a chair beside him with a tablet in hand.

“Simply place your hand on the palm scanner, and we can begin.”

Hiro placed his hand on the smooth surface on the chair’s arm as ordered. It hummed and glowed, and soon a soft chime sounds in sync with his own heartbeat. The lights in the room dim as Hiro’s mind drifts, peacefully…

“Now, relax. Close your eyes… Focus on the sound of my voice… And speak from your heart…”

Mihato tapped on her tablet. Hiro heard her voice from a distance as his eyes close…

“First, some general questions… What gender is your ideal match?”

“It doesn’t matter, really. Men or women, I like both.”

“Alright. Now I have some brief questions. Please answer as honestly as you can…”

After a dozen questions and more, the lights in the room brightened, and Hiro is suddenly aware of his surroundings again. Mihato looks up from her note-taking and smiles warmly at him.

“That concludes the questionnaire. Not so bad, was it?”

“Thank God you put me in this comfortable chair because answering them felt like forever.” Hiro chuckled. “So… What next?”

“Next? Simply leave the rest to us. We’ll find the most compatible partner for you in our database and arrange your first date. You’ll be hearing from us soon.”

“And what happens after that?”

Mihato flashed him a wink. “Why, true love, of course.”

-

Hiro stepped out of the Intact building into the brisk night air, the Tokyo skyline towering above him.

“Made it out of the Mystery Company in one piece, huh?” a familiar voice caught Hiro’s attention, making him look up from his phone to a tall man with an annoying head as big as his ego.

“Shohei? What the hell are you doing here?”

Shohei leaned against his car, pulling his jacket tight against the cold. “What do you mean, dumbass? You promised to treat me dinner tonight.”

“I would remember if I were to spend my money on an idiot like you.” Hiro rolled his eyes.“I didn’t make any promises!”

“Alright, alright, you didn’t. We did plan on getting a meal together, remember?”

“But how did you know I was here? Are you stalking me?” Hiro asked suspiciously.

“You told me earlier that you were going to this shady matchmaking service your brother forced you to go to! Does everything go over your head now?”

“Whatever.” Hiro helped himself to Shohei’s car.

Soon, Hiro was watching the city lights streak by through the passenger window of Shohei’s car as he caught him up on his day.

“So, really… This Intact thing. You’d think you’d just swipe left and right like the other apps. Not, you know, go to a day spa for a fancy interview.”

“Maybe it’s a little… _Unconventional_ , but it seemed legit to me. I don’t know, though.”

“Unconventional is an understatement. But hey, whatever makes you happy.”

“It’s not like I _want_ to, you know, my brother kinda forced me into it.”

“Yeah, yeah, you keep telling yourself that.”

Shohei pulled the car to a stop outside a restaurant.

“I actually mean that, you know. I want you to be happy.”

“Oh, really? No sarcasm this time? No snarky retort?”

Hiro caught Shohei’s eye as a slight smirk spreads across his face.

“Despite my unflappably cool façade... I _do_ have the capacity to care about someone. Occasionally.”

“First of all, don’t ever say you have ‘unflappably cool façade’ because you don’t.” Hiro shivered in disgust. “Second, don’t get sappy on me now, Shohei.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it.”

-

One afternoon that weekend, Hiro was lounging in his apartment until he realized it’s way past lunchtime. Remembering he hadn’t made anything for lunch yet, he quickly took his wallet to have it outside, until he noticed there was a pristine display of flowers with an envelope attached outside his door. He grabbed the bouquet and opens the card inside.

_Dear Hiro,_

_True love awaits! We’ve found someone special for you, and have already arranged your first date. At the end of the night, we’ll survey you both separately. If you both feel a connection, you’ll be declared a Match! You need only come with an open heart… And leave the rest to destiny._

Hiro flipped over the card and there were details of the first date that they scheduled… Which is…

Tonight?

Hiro frantically put the flowers on the coffee table and rushed outside his apartment to grab a quick bite. He was planning to get some full course meal at a fancy restaurant but a quick meal from the convenient store would have to do – he have to get ready for a date tonight!

As Hiro was making final adjustments to his shirt, a sudden knock at the front door blared. He hurried over to the living room with excitement.

_Ohmygod, ohmygod, they’re here. Wait, why is my heart beating so fast? It’s just one date with a random guy. There’s really nothing to be excited about._

Hiro tried to calm himself down as he opened the door…

And there he was, Hiro’s perfect match. A very tall, and dare he say, attractive man stood before him. He was quite slim, long black hair almost covering half of his face. Hiro locked eyes his dark orbs for a lingering moment before the man cleared his throat and revealed his deep voice.

“Hi, I’m Teru. You must be Hiro.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! i saw there aren't a lot of english my first story fan fictions out there so i decided to make one to feed the lads, so here's a little something ^^  
> (though this chapter serves a bit like the prologue, the story will get more exciting i swear)


	2. Match Made in Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiro's gorgeous date has arrived, but is he the perfect match he's been promised?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is gonna be a bit long, so i suggest to grab some snacks, fill your water bottle, and enjoy!

Hiro stood by his apartment door, staring at his perfect match.

He felt like he was thirteen years old again, staring at his crush from across the hall during lunch break.

“Hi, I’m Teru. You must be Hiro…”

Caught off guard, Hiro greeted Teru with a smile and stammer nervously. “W-welcome…”

Teru flashed a small smile. “This is… Kinda crazy, right? Just a few days ago, I was answering some questions about my ideal match…”

“And now we’re here.” Hiro grinned.

“I guess we are.”

Hiro locked eyes with Teru for a lingering moment, until the latter cleared his throat.

“Shall we, then?”

“After you.”

-

The pair drove down the street toward the restaurant where Intact has arranged their dinner reservations. Hiro was surprised by the comfortable silence that settled in between the two of them. He glanced over at Teru, in which he’s unable to stop a smile from spreading on his face.

They continued driving down the street until a few minutes later, they arrived at an upscale restaurant located in one of the best hotels in Tokyo.

“Hi. Teruki Nishizawa, table for two.” Teru confirmed to the waiter.

The waiter lead them into their seats. Hiro sat opposite to Teru, perusing the courses for the evening. Not even a second after they placed their order, another waiter came in tow with a glass of wine.

“Compliments of Intact.” The waiter announced, pouring the bottle for the couple.

Soft candlelight illuminated Teru’s handsome features as he held up his cup.

“To a magical evening.” He toasted.

“Cheers.”

Hiro took a quick sip. “So… What do you do for a living, Teru?”

“I work as a freelance travel photographer. Right now, I’m working locally with a focus on hidden sights in Tokyo, but I just got back from a trip to Indonesia.” Teru explained. “I really wanted to be a paparazzo, but endangered wild animals are so much friendlier than celebrities.”

Hiro chuckled. “You don’t say…”

The evening went on as their orders started coming in.

“So, I’d like to hear more about your darkest secrets.” Hiro teased.

Teru raised his eyebrows. “Oh, really? Maybe this isn’t the kind of secret you’re looking for, and I know our night’s just started, but… I haven’t enjoyed myself like this in a long time. I’m really glad I got to meet you.” Teru said, which brought a slight tint of red to Hiro’s cheeks. He certainly wasn’t expecting _that_.

Hiro’s phone buzzed in his pockets, alerting him of a text from none other than his best friend, Shohei. He sneaked a look at the screen.

_How’s it going??_

_Hiro if you need an emergency extraction just text SOS and I’ll send armed backup_

Hiro tried to contain his laughter before switching off his phone. Almost reflexively, he casted a worried glance toward Teru, when he caught Hiro’s eyes.

“Everything okay?” Teru asked.

“Oh!” Hiro chortled. “Sorry, my friend has been texting me nonstop.”

“Totally fine. Let me guess… They’re either super curious and begging for details, or… Skeptical and ready to rescue you from a horrible date.”

Hiro shrugged bashfully. “The latter, actually.”

“Well, what do you think? Is a rescue needed?”

“On the contrary, you’re doing great,” Hiro reassured him. “From where I’m sitting? Trust me, no complaints here.”

“You have no idea how relieved I am to hear you say that.” Teru gave Hiro a warm smile, and then continued eating his dish. They both savored each of their stunning dishes, conversing cheerfully about every topic they could think of…

“ _No way_. How is it possible that you have the same favorite breakfast, karaoke song, _and_ movie like me?”

“You’ve _got_ to be messing with me!”

“I’m being honest!”

“Okay, okay, favorite vacation spot on three?”

“You’re on.”

Teru held eye contact with Hiro as he counted down.

“One… Two… Three!”

“Kyoto!”

“—Kyoto!”

They both said the same word at the same time.

“That’s crazy!”

-

By the time Hiro finished up his main dish, his breaths were short from laughter. He turned to look around the restaurant and realized they’re the last ones there. After a few moments, the waitress returned to their table.

“We hope you’ve had a wonderful experience dining with us. Don’t forget that Intact has handled your bill for tonight!”

“Wow, they’re really spoiling us, aren’t they?”

“They’ve also arranged for the last dessert course that you’re _guaranteed_ to find heavenly. And then tea with tailored conversation topics!”

As the waitress left, Hiro exchanged glances with Teru.

“That sounds…”

“Kind of boring?” Teru queried.

“I was going to say choreographed.” Hiro said.

“That does take some of the fun out of it, doesn’t it? Well, how about we change things up? Let’s get out of here. I know a place.”

“What did you have in mind?”

“I want to take you to one of my favorite places. I usually go there to get away, but it’ll be more special if we go together. So, are you in?”

“Hell yes! We should do our own thing! Let’s do this.”

“But do you think they’ll stop us?” Hiro asked.

“They can try.”

Hiro leveled his eyes with Teru as they got ready to stand up and run.

“Ready… Set…”

“Go!”

They ram toward the exit together, giggling like kids, as the waiter rushed over, holding a tray of fresh fruit.

“Hey! You forgot your pomegranates!”

-

“This way!”

They continued running toward the parking lot, looking over their shoulders, hearts beating fast. Hiro’s feet pounded along the concrete, and his hand accidentally found Teru’s. He was struck by how natural it felt.

They slow to a stop to catch their breath, their shoulders knocking gently against each other. They both doubled over in laughter, adrenaline coursing through them. Hiro slowly gained a hold over himself and met Teru’s twinkling eyes.

“Just one moment…” Teru quickly placed a call, then hung up.

“I had to double-check if the place was ready for us. And I think it is.”

-

They drove down silently through almost an empty road. It’s the kind of road that became deserted at night and on the weekends, because there’s nothing there but a few skyscrapers owned by banks and insurance companies. Teru rolled down the window, and Hiro felt the thick air blew across his face, warmer than night out to be. He looked over and saw strands of hair blowing all around his date’s face. Even though there were a few cars passing by, he felt entirely alone with Teru, like they’d survive the apocalypse and the world had been given to them, this whole and amazing and endless world, them for exploring.

“What a… Lovely area.” Hiro stated.

“The most unlikely places can surprise you… If you don’t mind bending a few rules to get there.”

Teru pulled over outside of one of the tall buildings, and they walked over to the back door. He opened it with ease, which was weird because you’d expect there’d be tight security measures in a complex full of skyscrapers.

“And… We’re in!”

“Do you break and enter on all your first dates?” Hiro asked.

“This isn’t breaking and entering. It’s just entering, because there’s an unlocked door.”

“Very smooth.” Hiro approved.

Teru held the door open for Hiro. “Let’s go.”

Teru started taking the stairs two at a time, flying up, one arm on the rail, and Hiro tried to keep pace with him, but couldn’t. He could see the excitement from Teru’s springs on his steps – something he found very adorable. Hiro tried to keep up a steady pace, and when he got to the top floor, the taller man was standing on the landing, waiting for him.

“Check it out,” he said. He opened the stairwell door and they were inside an empty, spacious warehouse with a long bank of floor-to-ceiling windows.

“Where are we?” Hiro asked.

“They’re converting this warehouse into a multipurpose venue… Part art gallery, part concert performance space.”

He was quiet for a moment, and then he walked right up to the glass and leaned his forehead against it. Hiro hung back, but then Teru gestured to come over. Not wanting their collective weight against a single pane of glass, Hiro put his head against it as gently as possible and looked around.

The skyline of Tokyo glittered before them. From above, Tokyo was pretty well lit. On all sides of them, spread out below, were little white lights running up and down the city and cul-de-sacs of Tokyo’s suburb.

“It feels like you can see everything from up here.”

“Yeah… I like coming up here when I need a moment to myself, when I need to relax.” Teru looked back out the window. “When I need to unwind, and I can’t go camping or fishing, this is the perfect place. It clears my head to come up here and get away from the city. You can still see it, you’re still in it, but you’re not as trapped by the noise. There’s no one up here telling you what to do or who to be. It makes me feel… Peaceful.”

“I know the feeling…” Hiro agreed.

“The best places are often hidden and unexpected.” Teru exchanged a glance with Hiro. “And getting to share them with someone makes them all more special.”

“It kind of makes this place more special… The fact no one knows about it.” Hiro smiled.

”Yeah. It’s nice to get to share it with someone though.” Teru looked over at Hiro and smiled back.

For a long time, they sit in comfortable silence, afraid to break the spell. In there, the air was close and they were close. Hiro is wrapped up in the day. Hiro loved the way Teru’s eyes spark when he’s talking or when he’s telling him something he wanted him to know, the way he looked at him as if there’s only him in this world…

“You know, if you wanted to, we could stay out here a little longer.” Teru reached behind a pillar to reveal a bottle of wine and two glasses. “I asked my friend to stash this here earlier. We could enjoy the view… And spend more of the night together. There’s so much more I want to learn about you. So, what do you say?”

“Another bottle of wine?” Hiro snickered. “You know I can’t say no to that.”

“Perfect. That’s what I was hoping to hear.” Teru poured two glasses and held one out to Hiro.

“Cheers.” Hiro clinked the glasses with Teru.

“So tell me, Teru… Why are you still single?” Hiro asked.

“You cut right to the chase, don’t you?”

“That’s just my style.”

Teru took a deep breath. “My last serious relationship… I got my heart broken. You know, cut off, split, scratched, withered… Fed to a pack of wild hyenas, you name it.”

“I hope you’re just really into hyperboles.”

Teru chuckled. “That was a long time ago. I’m fine now. But I’ve just been taking my time. I’ve definitely been looking for something meaningful, but I’m not necessarily in a rush to get there.” Teru looked over to Hiro. “I hope you don’t mind if I ask… What’s your relationship history like?”

“I would say I’ve mostly been… Casually dating and seeing what’s out there. I’ve been on every app.” Hiro answered vaguely.

“Sounds adventurous.”

“You know, I’m in my twenties, and I want to meet all types of people.” Hiro explained. “What about you?”

“Intact is the first kind of dating service I’ve tried, and it seems like they know what they’re doing.” Teru looked sideways at Hiro. “I’ve got no complaints so far.”

“Is that so?”

Hiro looked out the window for a moment, taking in the illuminated city across above him.

“What do _you_ think about Intact, by the way?” Teru took a turn on asking. “Do you believe in the idea of a missing puzzle piece that’ll match you perfectly?”

“I think… My soulmate is out there.” Hiro hinted. “Or maybe right next to me.”

“Oh, really?” Teru couldn’t hide his grin. “You seem pretty confident about that.”

“What can I say? I just have a good feeling.”

Teru smiled at Hiro warmly.

“You know…” Teru paused, “I think I’m feeling the same thing.”

They both continue talking, until they’ve made good progress on the bottle.

“Let’s head back. I’ll drive you home.”

A few flights of stairs and a short walk to the car later, they were driving down the blessedly empty roads, and Teru was following Hiro’s directions. They must’ve taken the time to talk because the clock on the dashboard said it was 2:13.

“It’s pretty, huh?” he said. “I love driving fast under streetlights.”

“Not as pretty as you.” Hiro answered before thinking better of it.

“What’s that?” Teru asked. He seemed like he genuinely didn’t hear what Hiro said.

“Nothing.” Hiro turned away from Teru, staring out the window, so the taller man could hardly see his blushing face.

-

Later, they stop outside the door to Hiro’s apartment.

“Well… I guess this is me.” Hiro said.

“I guess it is.”

“Teru…” Hiro breathed. “I think this is the part where you kiss me.”

“Oh, is it?” Teru gently placed a hand on the side of Hiro’s face.

“Yup.”

Teru closed the distance between them and pulled him close for a kiss. Hiro’s breath caught in his throat as he met Teru’s soft lips and his arms wrapped comfortingly around Hiro. A heady feeling enveloped them as they kiss.

When they finally pull away, catching his breath, Hiro wished it could last longer. Their foreheads rest against each other, their lips centimeters apart.

“This is so crazy, it feels so right…” Teru looked at Hiro with glimmering eyes. “I had a great time with you tonight…”

“Me too…” Hiro agreed, eyes still glued to the pair of black orbs in front of him.

“You’re something special, Hiro. I don’t want to rush things with you. Just say we’ll see each other soon.”

“We’ll see each other soon…” still at a loss for words, he once again agreed.

“Good night, Hiro.”

“Good night, Teru…”

-

A few days later, Hiro and Shohei sat in a restaurant waiting for their lunch orders. Hiro’s mind wandered as he thought about Teru and the feel of his touch on the small of his back…

“Earth to Hiro…”

Hiro dropped the fork he had been twirling.

“What? What?”

“I _was_ going to ask… How was your _perfect_ evening with your _perfect_ guy? Was everything _perfection_?” Shohei dug into his rice bowl. “But I already know the answer. So, what did it for you? The big doe eyes? The whispered sweet nothings?”

“ _Shohei._ ”

“What?” Shohei looked over his best friend, still munching his food.

“Just… Swallow before you talk. You’re gross.” Hiro rolled his eyes.

Shohei took a big gulp before he started talking again. “I assume you already filled out the Intact survey. You have to do this whole thing with picking each other after the date, right? If he answered his survey differently, you won’t be able to see him again?”

“Yeah.”

Shohei sighed. “Do I even need to ask what you choose? It’s written all over your face…”

“Of course I said I want to see him again! But I haven’t heard how he responded yet. Maybe there’s just a delay with the tech…” Hiro paused. “Or maybe we didn’t connect enough.”

“If Teru says no, then it’s his loss.” Shohei assured his friend.

“I guess…” Hiro’s foot tapped impatiently on the floor, and he kept checking his phone… Until his phone buzzed and notified him of a message from Intact. He quickly opened the message and read it.

_Dear Hiro,_

_You’ve met your Perfect Match, but did he feel the same way? We’ve received the answer…_

“He said ‘Yes’!” Hiro let out a little squeal before gaining composure of himself.

“I’m happy for you.” Shohei smiled, despite himself. “I’d have to knock sense to Teru if he’d said ‘no’.”

“Yeah.” Hiro grinned ear to ear. “I can’t wait to tell my brother about it.”

“Well, maybe you could have told him now, if he and Toru weren’t late for lunch.”

“Shut up Shohei, you weren’t even invited,” Hiro grunted. “You just tagged along with me because you have nothing else better to do.”

Shohei made a mocking face, followed by Hiro doing the same, before they dig back into their lunches.

A few minutes later, Hiro’s brother Taka and Toru swept into the restaurant, breathless.

“Hiro! Oh, and Shohei, was it?” Taka started.

“We have news.” Toru smiled.

“Wait, can I go first?” Hiro interrupted.

“Oh? What is it?” the couple asked.

“Teru said yes!”

“That’s great!” Taka beamed in excitement. The brothers exchanged a brief hug before Taka went over to his boyfriend.

“We also have news,” Taka and Toru held hands, exchanged glances, then turn to Hiro in unison.

“We’re moving in together!”

“ _What?_ ” Hiro stood in disbelief.

“ _And_ we’re throwing a housewarming party. Hiro, of course you have to bring Teru, especially now that he said yes! We’d love to get to know him more!”

“Actually…” Shohei smirked, “I’d like to get to know Teru more too. Won’t this be fun, Hiro?” he then turned over to Taka and Toru “If I’m allowed to attend, that is.”

“Well sure, come over. Any friend of Hiro’s is a friend of mine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what do you think of the story so far? feel free to comment anything~


	3. Where The Heart Is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiro's invited to Taka's housewarming party... But will personalities clash when Teru meets his friend?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm ashamed to say that this has actually been sitting on my drafts for quite some time now and even as i've finally gotten myself to post this i still don't like how it went :/ i have no idea how to make it better tho so i guess i just have to make peace with it. anyways, enjoy! it's not as bad it sounds like i promise

A week later, Hiro exit his taxi in Taka’s neighborhood. Outside of his brother’s apartment complex, he found Teru waiting for him.

“Hiro! Great to see you. Shall we make our grand entrance?” Teru offered Hiro an arm, and they made their way inside the building.

They took the elevator up to Taka and Toru’s new apartment. Inside, they found the space chic, homey, and festively-lit.

Hiro rounded the corner to the living room and found it bustling with a dozen guests.

“Wow, I wasn’t expecting a full-blown social event…” Hiro said, addressing the crowd.

“Neither was I…” Teru agreed.

Hiro heard Taka’s excited yip rang out over the party music as he approached with Toru in tow.

“Hiro!”

“Hey, you two!” Hiro greeted them. “This is Teru… My perfect match.”

“Already convinced of ‘perfection’? I _told_ you Intact worked wonders.” Taka smirked.

“What can I say? I’m a good judge of character.”

“I guess I should be happy for the vote of confidence.” Teru grinned.

“Glad to meet you, Teru.” Taka offered his hand to shake them with Teru, and he gladly welcomed them.

Suddenly, Taka’s eyes went wide as he looked across the room. “Oh, I’ve gotta say hi to some people from the gallery. Toru, let’s go do host stuff.” Taka and Toru hurried away, leaving Hiro and Teru to mingle.

After talking for a couple of minutes, Hiro heard a voice call out to him.

“Hiro! I finally caught you.” Shohei walked over to them. “And you must be Teru.”

“I’m glad you two could finally meet.” Hiro said.

“Yeah. I’ve heard a lot of good things.” Shohei smiled.

“Likewise. Apparently, you met after saving Hiro from a stalker?” Teru asked.

“Something like that. One of my first cases as a private investigator, about four years ago.”

“I hired Shohei to find out who kept sending me these really… _Explicit_ drawings.”

“An obsessed ex. I tracked her down, slapped her with a restraining order, case closed. Score one for the good guys.” Shohei explained.

“We’ve been drinking buddies ever since.”

“Good people are a rare thing. When you find ‘em, you hold on to ‘em.” Shohei smiled and nodded to Hiro.

“Sounds like something to raise a glass to. Why don’t I get us some drinks? I’ll be right back.”

Teru left for the kitchen, leaving Hiro and Shohei to catch up.

“So, Shohei, thoughts on Teru?” Hiro asked.

“Well… Teru is nice. He’s got that… Model aesthetic going. If that’s your particular preference.” Shohei sneered.

“Shohei Sasaki… Are you _jealous_?”

“Jealous?” Shohei bit back a laugh as he reddened. “Me? _Jealous?_ ”

“That’s not a ‘no’.” Hiro smirked.

“Shut up.” Shohei hit Hiro’s shoulder and his laugh sounded nervous.

They chat for some more, laughing back and forth, until something appeared to caught Shohei’s eye.

“Hey, so… Things are going pretty well with you and Teru?” Shohei asked.

“Yeah, they are. Why do you ask?”

“Well… Don’t look now. But there’s a guy with a really nice beard who’s been talking to him for the past five minutes.”

“What?”

Hiro looked across the room, where Teru is chatting with a stranger. Hiro walked over to the stranger talking to Teru.

The stranger turned to Hiro as he approached. “Oh! Um…” he yelped, startled by Hiro’s sudden appearance.

“Hi! I don’t think we’ve met. I’m Hiro.” Hiro said with a wry smile briefly touching his lips.

“Yes! Of course you are! I knew that.” The stranger said.

Hiro furrowed his brows, confused. “ _Because_ …?”

“… Because my roommate told me.”

“And his roommate is me.” Teru chimed in. “Hiro, I’d like you to meet Nobu.”

“Oh!” Hiro let out a sigh of relief. “Nice to meet you!”

“Hi! Teru has talked about you a lot. He thinks you’re really cute… Which I wasn’t supposed to say.” Nobu cowered after seeing his roommate glared at him.

“Well, I’m flattered.”

“Anyway, Nobu didn’t come just to crash the party. He brought my phone, which I apparently left at home. In addition to worrying too much, he excels at embarrassing me. Maybe I wanted to go off the grid, Nobu! Live life on the edge for a bit! Ever think of that?”

“Doubtful. You’re just more forgetful than you’d like to admit. Forgetting your phone is a legitimate concern! What if I needed to reach you? We’re almost out of hand soap!”

“You came all this way for a phone?” Hiro asked. “That’s so thoughtful. Teru is lucky to have someone looking out for him.”

“Trust me, I know!”

“Well, I should go. Nice meeting you, Hiro. You’re as attractive as Teru constantly says.” Nobu said, which made Teru smack his hand to his forehead.

Hiro stifled a laugh. “Good to know. Well, I hope I see you around!”

“That’s probable.” Nobu turned on his heels and walked away without any further ceremony.

“ _Aaand_ that’s my roommate!”

* * *

After being separated for quite some time, Hiro was elated to finally see Teru. He was cheerfully chatting with Toru. Hiro ran towards them both in excitement.

“Hiro! You’re just in time. Toru was just getting to the subject of his PRS collection.” Teru said.

Hiro passed some time with a spirited discussion of guitars, until the conversation died down.

“Hey… What do you say as we go somewhere quiet?” Teru whispered to Hiro.

“What did you have in mind?”

“Toru told me that there’s a beautiful view of the city out on the fire escape… And we’d get a little quiet time alone…”

Without hesitating, Hiro answered, “Lead the way.”

Teru took Hiro’s hand and lead him to the fire escape. Fairy lights glow softly as the city sprawled out before them. Hiro leaned against the railing, marveling at the view.

“It’s beautiful out here…” Hiro marveled, mesmerized by the view.

“Right? I thought it might be nice to get away.” Teru seconded.

“Does that mean you weren’t enjoying the party?”

“Are you kidding? I’m loving it. Mingling, meeting new people, I’m completely in my element. It was good seeing you with your friend. He’s great. And it looks like you and Shohei are especially close…”

“Shohei?” Hiro scoffed. “Are you jealous?”

“Should I be?” Teru casted a worried look.

“You shouldn’t… But some people might feel a bit competitive, seeing how close of a friend Shohei is.”

“To be completely honest? Yes, I feel a twinge of selfishness, and would love to have you all to myself.” Teru admitted. “But I trust you completely. You being close with your friends is important.” Teru smiled. “Speaking of friends, I’m glad you got to meet Nobu… Even if it was unexpected.”

“Me too. He’s… An odd one. No offense! He just seemed a bit… Undersocialized.”

“Nobu can be a bit awkward. Definitely the type who doesn’t know what to do with his hands during pictures. But he’s brilliant, kind, and a great roommate.” Teru beckoned.

“I think it’s great that you have someone looking out for you.”

“Your brother throws a great party, by the way. I’m glad I got to meet him.”

“I’m dying to know your impression of him… What do you think of him?”

“He’s alright. Seeing him and Toru together though, well… It’s impressive to think they only met a few months ago.”

“Yeah, they’re getting pretty serious… It got me thinking, do you think we’ll have that someday?” Hiro asked.

“Have what? A surprisingly beautiful fire escape?” Teru teased.

“No, I mean—”

“I know what you meant.” Teru grinned. “Building a home? Building a life together, just us two?”

“Yeah. Think it’s doable?”

Teru pondered, before letting out a huge grin. “I sure hope so.”

Teru swept Hiro into his arms and pulled him into the steps of mock slow dance, flashing a cheesy smile. Hiro couldn’t help but laugh.

“Full disclosure, I’m so glad we stepped away from that party. I’ve been wanting to get you alone for _hours_.”

“Well, now you have me…”

Teru leaned in close, his lips pressed to Hiro’s softly at first, the kiss warm and lingering. His arms tightened around Hiro, bolstering Hiro against the cool night air.

“Hiro…” Teru moaned, as Hiro ran a hand through Teru’s hair, pulling him close as he deepened the kiss.

“I could do this all night…”

“I’m not going anywhere…”

When they finally pulled away, both of their faces red, Teru asked, breaths still short, “I don’t know if we’re moving a little too fast, but…” Teru inhaled, “Do you want to go on a trip somewhere upstate?”

“Oh?”

“Normally, I’d camp out, but… I’m thinking that you’re not used to it?”

“I’ve never camped out before, no.” Hiro confirmed.

“So how about a getaway to a lavish cabin in the woods sounds to you?” Teru offered.

“That sounds wonderful, actually.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's gonna be a little surprise bonus chapter after this one, so look forward to that!


	4. Interlude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i originally wrote this as part of chapter 3 but it felt a little bit out of place so i removed it. i still want to showcase the little exchange hiro and shohei had tho so i'm putting it here as a bonus😅

As the night went on, Hiro found Shohei standing around the kitchen counter.

“Hey,” Shohei greeted. “I’m bored. Wanna play a little game?”

“Like what?” Hiro asked.

“Well, here’s tequila,” Shohei reached for a bottle of tequila from the kitchen counter, “And shot glasses.” He pointed to two little cups sitting near. “So how about a game of Truth or Drink?”

“Alright.” Hiro agreed. “You know what, I’d ask Teru to join in but he’s talking to Toru about guitars. And once he get started on that subject, he can keep you occupied for a _long_ while. Not to mention, Toru seemed to be as enthusiastic as Teru was.”

“Alright, no problem! Let’s do this!”

Shohei took a bottle of tequila and poured them each a shot glass full.

“The rules are simple. On your turn, I get to ask you questions, and you _have_ to answer truthfully. If you refuse to answer, you have to take a drink, and your turn is over.”

“Just like college.” Hiro stated.

“Just like college.” Shohei repeated. “Okay, I’ll go first.”

“Okay, um, you hardly ever talk about your work… Why did you leave the Police Department? I know you were with the force before you became a P.I., but you never told me why you left…”

“Right…” Shohei nodded. “I’ll try to give you the short version. I was working a case on the leader of a drug ring. When he fled the country, I worked with Interpol to track him overseas. But something went wrong. Really wrong. An innocent person got hurt, and it was my fault. When I got back home, there was a suspension waiting for me. But my heart wasn’t in it anymore. I chose to make the suspension permanent, and found a new line of work.”

“Shohei…” Hiro gave him a look of pity.

“Hey, no frowns.” Shohei gave out his biggest smile and pat his best friend’s back. “I’m happier this way. But enough of that. Hit me with another question!”

“Well…” Hiro thought for a second, until he found the perfect question to ambush Shohei. “You never talk about your love life, Shohei! What type of person is _your_ ‘perfect match’?”

“Someone loyal. Clever. Sarcastic almost to a fault.” Shohei shot a glance over at Hiro with a smirk. “Someone who knows me, and knows what they want.”

“Good answer.” Hiro frowned, clueless about Shohei’s innuendo. “Alright, enough with this easy stuff. Here’s one for you, Shohei… What’s the longest you’ve gone without showering?”

“Oh… That… Well…” Shohei paused, and then lift his shot glass, downing the tequila in one gulp.

“What? Out of all the questions you refuse to answer _that_?” Hiro laughed.

“Ahem.” Shohei faked clearing his throat. “By the rules of the game, my turn is over, and there will be _no more_ inquiry to my showering habits. That said, it’s your turn now.”

“Alright, hit me up.”

“Okay. I’ve got one for you. Just between us… Have you ever felt anything for me?”

“Whoa, _what_?! Feelings for you?” Hiro yelped, startled by Shohei’s question. “I’ll be taking a drink now.”

Hiro knocked back the shot and took a deep breath as he savored the smooth warmth of the tequila.

“Aww!” Shohei shrieked in disappointment. “First question and you’re already drinking?”

“Hey,” Hiro grimaced as the tequila melt down through his throat, “You know the rules. No more question. It’s your turn now.”

They continued playing for a couple of cheeky rounds until Shohei was tipsy enough to stop them. Worried that he might spoil the party, he decided to part ways with Hiro and went home.


	5. The Getaway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On a romantic couples' trip, will things go as smoothly as Hiro and Teru hoped?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soo sorry for the late update lmao i lost motivation to write for a second there. i'm slowly but surely getting back to it, maybe i couldn't update as fast as i would. honestly i have big vision for this fic but zero motivation to write it lmao. thank you for those who stuck around<3

Hiro and Teru zoomed down the highway. Teru crooned to a song on the radio.  
“Oh, here we go again.” Hiro sighed, pretending to be bothered by Teru’s singing voice. It was rather sweet, actually, to see him feel liberated enough to express himself in a way Hiro never saw before.  
“Pull over! I want out!” Hiro yelled, continuing his act.  
“We’re on a road trip! What better way to spend it with my melodious voice?” Teru  
teased.  
“I could think of many ways. Silence, for one.” Hiro remarked.  
“Despite your ingratitude, I really appreciate you coming here with me. Going to a cabin is the perfect excuse to go on a romantic couple’s trip.” Teru used the turn signal as he switched lanes.  
“I think this trip will be the perfect opportunity to get some private time with you.” Hiro turned to look over at Teru.  
“Sounds like a perfect weekend to me…” Teru smiled, eyes still focused on the road.  
The car passed a sign on the highway, and Teru took the next exit.

* * *

After checking in to the cabin-style bed and breakfast, Hiro admired the common room beside the lobby.  
The two of them sauntered to the bed to rest their legs. On the bed, they enjoyed the tranquil view hand-in-hand.  
“Think you can see yourself living in a place like this?” Teru started.  
“Leaving the city?” Hiro hesitated for a second. “No way. Tokyo and I are kindred spirits. I’m a city guy through and through.”  
“I know what you mean. I mean, I love Tokyo. But I do like the idea of living in a quieter neighborhood. Maybe go on morning hikes… Or fish… Camp once in a while…”  
Teru’s eyes flickered over to Hiro and he bit his lip, debating whether or not to say something.  
“Do you…” Teru trailed off, blushing slightly.  
Hiro smiled and lifted his head to look at him. “What is it?”  
“I’m wondering if you see me in the future. Your future, I mean. Great, I’m rambling.” Teru instantly regretted saying anything and buried his face in his hands.  
“What does a future with you entail, exactly?” Hiro asked softly.  
“Well… If we moved out of town, we could basically restart our entire lives. Be whoever we want to be.” He said. “We could go on the run!” he laughed and ran a hand through his hair.  
“On the run? From who?” Hiro asked, noticing the smile that flashed across Teru’s face.  
“The haters… Our archenemies… The art-heist crew we double-crossed…”  
“Is that right? Just us against the world?”  
“Exactly.” Teru smiled and lifted his head to look at Hiro expectantly. “So?”  
“Living with you someday? What would your answer be?”  
“Ah… Diplomatic answer.” Teru’s eyes flickered over to Hiro and he bit his lip. “Short answer… Yes. Long answer… A lot of the best things that happen in life are unplanned. And you know how I feel about braving the unknown. You and me? We’re a chance I’m happy to take.”  
Hiro turned and saw Teru’s face close to his, his face illuminated by the sunset. Hiro leaned forward, and their lips brushed against each other's. Teru’s hand drifted to Hiro’s hair as he pulled Hiro closer. Hiro deepened the kiss, and the two of them settled into a more comfortable position on the bed.  
Teru laughed before tilting Hiro’s chin and kissing him again. Hiro ran his hands down Teru’s back. The afternoon passed by as they revel in each other.

* * *

Later that night, Hiro and Teru gathered by the fireplace, warming their hands.  
“So… What do you want to do next?” Teru’s voice split through the comfortable silence.  
“I don’t know. What do you want to do?” Hiro asked. It’s quite late in the evening, and he thought he’d wind down and have a comfortable night with Teru. But the latter seemed like he had an idea up his sleeve.  
“Well… There’s a waterfall around here somewhere.” Teru pitched. “I hear it’s pretty beautiful this time of year.”  
“We’re really gonna go to a waterfall at night?” Hiro asked, raising an eyebrow.  
“Sounds like a pretty epic getaway, isn’t it?”

* * *

Moments later, Teru drove uphill along the windy, dark roads. Ten minutes passed, and it felt like they’ve passed the same area for more than five times. After getting lost in the spooky woods, however, they finally heard the loud roar of the waterfall near.  
Teru turned and parked the car off the dirt road. “Follow me.” He got out first.  
Hiro slammed the car door shut, gazing in awe at the stars in the sky and the rushing of the water. Fireflies drifted around him.  
Teru took steps towards it but didn’t go too far. Hiro was still stood by the car as he watched Teru’s figure. He couldn’t help but think about how gorgeous Teru looked especially with the waterfall in the background.  
“Hey Hiro,” Teru called. “Race you to the top and jump off?”  
Upon hearing the suggestion, Hiro couldn’t help the smile that graced his face. “You’re on!”  
They both climbed up the mountain, scrambling over the rocks and boulders. Hiro stripped down to his underwear.  
“It’s freezing!” he shouted as soon as he feels the cool night breeze grazed his skin. He looked over at Teru, who threw a smirk as soon as he saw Hiro with the rest of his clothes off.  
Teru took off his clothes as well, laying them down on the rocks. “Only one way to keep the blood pumping.” He let his eyes linger on Hiro again for a moment, making sure he truly savored the view in front of him and looked out at the water above him. He did a flip off the waterfall and dove neatly into the water. After a while, he resurfaced at the bottom.  
“Woooo! Come on in!” Teru shouted from above.  
Hiro caught sight of a rope hanging nearby and grab onto it tightly. He jumped off the cliff, swinging on the rope as the wind rustled through his hair. He shouted in delight as the rope swung over open water. He let go of the rope and landed with a splash in the water.  
Once in the water, Hiro lied on his back, taking in the stars. Teru joined him and soon, they’re both floating, fingertips brushing against each other. Hiro held out his hand towards Teru’s as he beckoned him to join him. Teru shot Hiro a curious smile as he led him past the curtain of streaming water.  
“Now that we’re safe from prying eyes…” Teru’s voice grew quiet as he looked straight into Hiro’s eyes. He leaned in, placing a kiss on Hiro’s forehead as his hands settled around his body. They locked eyes once again and the longer they looked at each other, the closer they moved towards another. They began to glance at one another’s lips, none of them dared to close the distance. Both being out of focus seeing eye to eye, until the gravity felt too much to Hiro as he closed the distance between them. Teru’s arms drop over Hiro’s shoulder as their lips meet, holding him closer.  
A couple of minutes passed, and they finally let go of each other. When Hiro glanced at Teru, he’s already smiling warmly at him. Teru’s fingers interlaced with Hiro’s in the dark as they stood together, watching the starlight ripple over the water.  
After several rounds of swimming and a water-splashing fight, they finally decided to call it a night and fetched their clothes.

* * *

The night went on, and both of them decided to call it a night after it got a little bit too cold. After fetching their clothes and getting dressed, Teru drove them back toward the cabin. Every so often Hiro would steal a glance toward Teru, wondering what did he do to get this lucky.  
Teru continued guiding the car along the curvy roads… When suddenly, a deer jumped out into the road.  
“Watch out!”  
“Ahh!”  
Teru swerved the steering wheel sharply, narrowly missing the deer. The car skidded off the road and crashed into a power line. Hiro jolted forward at the impact, hitting his head against the dashboard.  
“Ahh!”  
The pole crashed down upon the car, splintering the glass windshield and crushing the roof downward. Hiro started to lose consciousness. Sparks, smoke, and flashing lights filled his vision. Hiro closed his eyes as the sound of sirens lulled him to sleep.  
“T… Teru…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >:)


End file.
